Foremost among the problems associated with substance abuse are employment difficulties. This project aims to develop and test a self- administered, computerized, interactive multimedia intervention specifically designed to improve client functioning in the area of employment. Interactive, multimedia technology is combined with (a) state-of-the-art knowledge regarding vocational intervention with chemically dependent individuals, (b) modern principles of assessment and tailoring of interventions, and (c) state-of-the-art computer designs to teach complex social skills. The skill deficits addressed and intervention strategies utilized are derived from an existing, validated vocational treatment program, Vocational Problem Solving: A Structured Intervention for Unemployed Substance Abuse Treatment Clients. Content of the sessions is tailored to clients' stage of change with respect to vocational problems. Phase I involves outlining four, core Vocational Problem Solving Skill Modules and full development of the flowchart and high level design for one Prototype module. Phase I includes an initial acceptance test of the Prototype. Phase II will consist of production of a CD ROM, program and acceptance testing, and a field test of the effectiveness of the program in comparison to general vocational information. This product aspires to be an affordable and effective alternative to specialized counseling for treatment facilities with few resources. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The proposed program will provide a targeted, computer-administered intervention for CD clients with employment problems. As treatment facilities are called upon to provide specialized services in an era of shrinking resources, administrators will be enthusiastic about a low- cost alternative to the personnel costs of adding vocational specialists. If such a program can be shown, n field trials, to have demonstrable efficacy, the commercial potential can be extraordinary.